jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Czkawusiek339/Przygody Czkawki i Astrid
Ok. Cześć to moje pierwsze opowiadanie więc proszę o wyrozumiałość. Więc tak: -wszystko dzieje sie w współczesności -Astrid nie zna Czkawki i nawzajem -Czkawka mieszka w domu dzieka (Astrid później też) -bohaterowie mają 15 lat -pisane z różnych perspektyw -pogróbioną czcionką będę pisał informacje ode mnie, a pochyłą myśli i sny. -dołączam plastykę i może niektóre przedmioty z podstawówki do liceum. -przepraszam za wszystkie błędy które się pjawią Reszty dowiecie się w trakcie, a pierwszy rozdział napiszę jutro, czyli 07.12.2017. ROZDZIAŁ 1 NOWY ROK SZKOLNY 'PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI' Promienie słońca wdarły się do mojego pokoju, tym samym budząc mnie i przypominając że dziś 1 września, czyli pierwszy dzień w liceum. Mam na imię Czkawka i mam 15 lat. Jestem wysokim brunetem z przełyskiem rudego. Mam również zielone oczy. Ja uważam że są zwyczajne, ale moja paczka sądzi inaczej. Mieszkam w domu dziecka, ponieważ moi rodzice nie żyją, a nikt inny z mojej rodziny nie chciał mnie przyjąć. Wstałem leniwie z łóżka i podszedłem do szafy. Ubrałem się jak przystoi na pierwszy dzień szkoły. Chwilę później przyszła moja opiekunka, jeśli wolno mi ją tak nazwać, Halina. - Jesteś gotowy - spytała. - Tak - odpowiedziałem. - To jedziemy. Miała mnie zawieść do szkoły. Lubię ją, we wszystkim mi pomaga. Wyszliśmy z budynku i wsiedliśmy do auta. Halina z przodu a ja z tyłu. Na miejsce dojechaliśmy w jakieś 15 minut. Wyszedłem z samochodu, pożegnałem się z Halinką i ruszyłem w stronę szkoły, gdzie czekała na mnie moja paczka. W jej skład wchodzą: Sączysmark - chłopak z wielkim ego i mój kuzyn, rozumu za grosz. Śledzik - przy kości, posiada wielką wiedzę. Heathera - Szatynka o granatowych oczach, moja najlepsza przyjaciółka. Szpadka - ryzykantka, głupia i naiwna, uwielbia robić żarciki innym. Mieczyk - brat bliźniak Szpadki, jeszcze głupszy od niej, uwielbia spędzać czas z siostrą. - Siema Czkawka - powiedzieli wszyscy razem gdy mnie zobaczyli. - Hejka - odpowiedziałem im. - Czkawka, jesteśmy razem w klasie. Cała paczka - ucieszyła mnie ta wieść. Poszliśmy się ustawić. Nasza klasa to 1A. Kocham klasę A. Zawsze do niej trafiam. Następny next będzie wtedy gdy będę wiedział że ktoś to czyta. Jeśli nie będzie komentarzy to czas pisania będzie się przedłużał. next. Po uroczystości rozeszliśmy się do swoich klas. Dostaliśmy plan lekcji.Od razu po przemowie naszego wychowawcy(P. Szymon Pieńkowski), którego słuchała tylko jakaś blondi której nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem, wyszliśmy z klasy. Mieliśmy teraz cały dzień dla siebie, więc postanowiliśmy pójść do skateparku. Szliśmy tak z 30 minut, wypożyczyliśmy sobie deski'(chodzi o deskorolki)' i nagle usłyszeliśmy, że ktoś nas woła. Odwróciliśmy się i zobaczyliśmy Alexa (nie wiem jak się to pisze) mojego takiego kolegę, który zajmuje mi czas gdy się nudzę. Ma świetne wyczucie czasu. Często się z nim bawimy, ale on nie należy do naszej paczki. Jest podobny do mnie, tylko że zamiast zielonych oczu ma niebieskie. On również przyszedł z deską. Jeździliśmy tak razem, aż do wieczora. Wspaniale się bawiliśmy. Gdy była godz. 19:00 pożegnaliśmy się i każdy poszedł w swoją stronę. Wróciłem do mojego pokoju, ściągnąłem ubrania i poszedłem do łazienki, która była połączona z moim pokojem. Umyłem siebie i zęby, (wcześniej założyłem gacie), wyszedłem z łazienki i położyłem się. Zasnąłem. ROZDZIAŁ 2 POZNANIE PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI ' Wstałem dziś bardzo wypoczęty. Właściwie nie wstałem, tylko moja kochana Halinka mnie obudziła, szturchając mnie i wołając "wstawaj, czas do szkoły". Zszedłem z łóżka i podszedłem do szafy. Tym razem ubrałem białą koszulkę ze smokiem - nocną furią, na to czarną bluzę z białym napisem "I Love Dragons" i jeansy. Dzisiaj miałem jechać autobusem. Przed wyjściem założyłem moje ulubione, czarne trampki zapinane na żep. Pożegnałem się z moją zastępczą mamą i wyszedłem. Na przystanek szedłem gdzieś z 10 minut. Autobus już czekał. Wszedłem do środka i wzrokiem szukałem wolnego miejsca. Kiedy je znalazłem, okazało się że obok siedzi ta blondynka o której wczoraj wspominałem. Nie chciałem koło niej siadać ale nie miałem wyjścia i musiałem to zrobić. Gdy już usiadłem, na moje nieszczęście zauważyła mnie. - Cześć - powiedziała słodkim głosem. Udawałem że jej nie słyszę i zacząłem się rozglądać za moją paczką. Siedzieli na samym końcu. Świetnie się tam bawią. Chciałbym do nich dołączyć. Ale nie mogłem, bo jak się jedzie autobusem to nie wolno wstawać. - Cześć - powtórzyła dziewczyna.''Trudno, i tak nie mam nic do roboty. - Hej - odpowiedziałem. - Za czym się tak rozglądałeś? - zapytała. - Za niczym - i tak rozpoczęła się nasza rozmowa. - Jestem Astrid. A ty? - ... - Halo. - Nie będziesz się śmiała? - Nie. - Czkawka. I już, już chciała się śmiać ale tylko się uśmiechnęła. Koniec. Dalej już milczeliśmy. '''PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID Jejku! Jaki on przystojny. A te jego oczy! Śliczne. Astrid opamiętaj się. Obiecałaś sobie przecież, że się nigdy nie zakochasz. Jesteś niedostępna Astrid Hofferson! ''Po naszej rozmowie, gdy pokazał swoją twarz, po prostu się zapatrzyłam w te jego prześliczne, zielone jak trawa oczy. On się odwrócił a ja nadal na niego patrzyłam. ''Astrid! No dalej! Przestań się na niego gapić! ''Skarciłam się w myślach i ja również się odwróciłam. Dojechaliśmy pod szkołę. Czkawka wstał i ... chyba na mnie czekał. ''Może on polubił mnie. ''Miałam rację. Wyszliśmy z autobusu i poszliśmy pod klasę. Zerkam na plan, a Czkawka robi to samo. ''Mamy teraz matmę. ''Pomyślałam. '''Next' Pierwsza lekcja minęła mi na rozmyślaniu o tym chłopaku, który, jakimś cudem, usiadł obok mnie. Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek na przerwę, cała klasa, prócz mnie i Czkawki, wybiegła czym pręzej na korytarz. Ja, i brunet po prostu, spokojnie wyszliśmy. Na korytarzu, ustawiliśmy plecaki obok drzwi do sali nr. 120, czyli obok gabinetu muzycznego. Tak, druga lekcja to muzyka. Dobra. Pójde poszukać sobie koleżanki. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Plecak odłożony, ja gotowy, przyjaciele czekają, idę się bawić (chyba). - Tooo, co robimy? - spytała się Szpadka. - Nie wiem! Może ty coś w końcu wymyślisz - odpowiedziałem jej. - Ja wiem co możemy zrobić - powiedział Mieczyk. - Chodźmy na dwór, i będzziemy się gonić. - Dobra - wszyscy razem odpowiedzieliśmy. Poszliśmy po kurtki wyszliśmy na dwór i zrobiliśmy konkurs oto, kto nie będzie gonić. I oczywiście wypadło na to że ja gonie. Ale okej.Zaczynamy grę. Nie będę wam opisywać jak ta gra wyglądała, bo zanudzi was to na śmierć. Szkoła w sumie też, więc przejdę do akcji po szkole. Wróciłem do mojego pokoju, zjadłem obiad, odrobiłem lekcje, i wyszedłem na spacer z moim psem (wspominałem że Halina kupiła mi psa? Nie? To bardzo, ale to bardzo przepraszam). Idę tak sobie ulicą ,,długą", gdy nagle, widzę dwa zderzające się samochody. Sprawdzam czy osoby w samochodach żyją. Zaraz... ''Astrid? Co ona...? Dobra, nieważne. Ogarnij się. ''Jest nieprzytomna. Zadzwoniłem po karetkę która przyjechała po kilku minutach. Zabrali wszystkich rannych do szpitala, podziękowali mi i odjechali. Ja również wróciłem do pokoju, bo było już ciemno. U mnie, umyłem siebie i zęby, ubrałem się w piżamę i położyłem się spać. ROZDZIAŁ 3 NOWA WSPÓŁLOKATORKA PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Od wypadku minęły już dwa tygodnie. Astrid wychodzi dzisiaj ze szpitala. Jej rodzice nie żyją, a ja codziennie ją odwiedzałem. Dziewczyna zamieszka w domu dziecka, a z racji tego że nie ma wolnych pokoi, będzie mieszkała z kimś, a z kim konkretnie to nawet ja nie wiem. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania